of heroes and wrongful fates
by augustush waters
Summary: because even though drew was a self-rightous, conceited, bitch, she was still human. yes, drew was human. one-shot. mild au. T for cussing and character death.


**i don't own pjo and this was inspired by the fic "loyal" by pastelshadows and "deeper" by InEverySingleWay (formerly StealingChristmasLights). and i want to say i've been working on this for a while and i've actually contemplated not even putting this up because it is super crappy. just... enjoy, i guess.**

**Summary**

**because even though drew was a self-rightous, conceited, bitch, she was still human. yes, drew was human. one-shot mild au T for cussing and character death.**

* * *

_"I know they're thinking: you're too mean, I don't like you Fuck you anyway You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs"_

* * *

she understands why people like her more and why people find her more attractive and smart.

piper was always a beautiful girl, no matter how hard she didn't try and it killed drew.

it especially killed her when she saw dumpster girl with jason. but, then again, piper had been thinking everything she did with jason was real.

that isn't it though- no, the worst part is the way people see her as a horrible, stupid person.

she isn't stupid, no, she's far from that in fact. she gets straight-A's when she's not at camp, and she knows how to sew.

but she can see the way the campers look at her and judge her like she's just a raving animal.

she acts like their words don't hurt her, but she just wants- no, needs- to be accepted. it's a horrible aphrodite kid trait.

and she hates herself for needing them.

the whispers and mumbles are like knifes digging into her chest.

"look at her skirt," she hears someone mumble, but she strolls by, acting like she can't hear. "she looks like such a slut."

* * *

they don't know her at all and they think that she's just a useless whore who jumps any guy she sees.

and maybe, on the outside, that is all she is. but she's not like that.

no, on the inside she's hurting so badly that she decides she can barely feel it anymore; just being numb and alone.

sometimes she can feel this tug in her chest, a wretching, pulling- cutting- at her insides, and her eyes burn and she knows she's going to cry.

but usually it's the numbness.

then, sometimes, she will cry. she'd see piper fucking mclean and jason fucking grace together and she'd run somewhere far away and let it out.

and nobody expects her to go crazy, because she still looms like the same daughter of aphrodite everyone thought she was.

but, slowly and surely, she's going mad.

* * *

it doesn't help when rachel spews out this stupid fucking prophecy anblut a daughter of aphrodite and a son of jupiter getting married.

_A son of the Roman Skies and a daughter of Love_

_shall wed on the day of the moon_

_and a child of beauty shall fall_

* * *

it's not fair how much her and piper are alike:

they both charmspeak, they both try to look like something they're not, they both love the same guy...

but you couldn't necessarily call it love for drew. not in the uncomplicated way that you loved cupcakes, anyway.

she thinks she deserves to be one of the seven.

she's just like piper, and the fates should be wrong if they thought drew couldn't do everything piper could.

but, then again, the fates were never wrong.

and that killed her.

the day of the wedding, drew is there, sitting in the neatly arranged rows in front of the big house and gods, she's going to die.

the way piper looks and the way jason looks at her is so special that she can't handle it and has to leave.

she goes to the beach and stares out at the ocean, hearing the roar of the ocean and the other campers as they cheer for piper and jason.

because even though drew was a self-rightous, conceited, bitch, she was still human.

yes, drew was human.

* * *

she doesn't think dumpster girl and lightning boy would be the death of her soul, but they are and she can't help but make horrible decisions.

she joins gaea and faces the end of piper's dagger.

"give me one good reason why i shouldn't kill you right no." piper snarls, holding the end of katoptris to drew's chest, directly over her heart. drew smirks.

"who said i had one." it's more of a statement than a question and without thinking, she shoves piper's dagger through her chest.

piper immediately regrets threatening her.

maybe they'll burn her a shroud and mourn over her, and maybe they'll forget about her.

either way, she's gotten what she's wanted all along, whether or not she was branded a traitor or a hero.

drew tanaka was finally recognized.


End file.
